Chalmun's Cantina
| image = File:Chalmun's Cantina 002.jpg | imagewidth = 225px | aliases = Mos Eisley Cantina | category = | galaxy = Star Wars Galaxy | system = Tatoo system | planet = Tatooine | country = | state = | city = | locale = Arkanis sector | residents = | poi = None | 1st = Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope (1977) }} Chalmun's Cantina, more commonly referred to as the Mos Eisley Cantina, is one of the provincial settings featured in the 1977 sci-fi classic Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope. Comprising one of the more memorable scenes from the movie, it was here that the audience was first introduced to Han Solo and Chewbacca the Wookiee, two characters who would go on to achieve iconic status within the franchise and become fan favorites. The Mos Eisley Cantina is also known for showcasing dozens of alien creatures, many of whom make only brief appearances, but would go on to enjoy cult status within the ever-growing Star Wars "Expanded Universe". Chalmun's Cantina was also the primary setting from the Expanded Universe novel Star Wars: Tales from the Mos Eisley Cantina. The cantina was also seen in the 1978 Star Wars Holiday Special, where the nighttime bartender, Ackmena, would entertain the patrons with a rousing sing-along. Spontaneous sing-alongs notwithstanding, the Mos Eisley Cantina was also known for its live music, the most popular of which, was the Bith jizz band Figrin D'an and the Modal Nodes. History Chalmun's Cantina was located on the main thoroughfare of the Mos Eisley space port on the planet Tatooine. In the past, it had been owned by a Wookiee named Chalmun, but was later sold to the establishment's daytime bartender Wuher. From the outside, the cantina was indistinguishable from many of the other structures crowding the space port. Jawas could often be found squatting in front of its front door and traders would often sell their wares in the street just outside. Chalmun's had a strict "No Droids" policy, which was aggressively enforced by Wuher, who felt that the production of droids was resulting in hard working humans losing their jobs. In 20 BBY, a group of bounty hunters that included Bossk and Dengar were resting at the cantina awaiting their next job. An aimless Dathomirian named Asajj Ventress entered the cantina and ordered up two shots of Prow. A member of Bossk's group, Oked, tried hitting on Asajj. When she turned him down, he became aggressive, so she used her lightsaber to impale him. Afterward, Bossk ordered Asajj a drink. After introducing himself, he informed her that Oked was part of his group, but since she killed him, she now had to take his place on their next job. Left with no money and little opportunity for anything else, the complacent Ventress agreed to Bossk's demand. Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty In 0 BBY, Chalmun's gained some measure of notoriety. The venerable Jedi Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi and a young farmer named Luke Skywalker came to the cantina in search of a star pilot whose services they required to fly them to the planet Alderaan. While Obi-Wan sought out potential pilots, Luke had an altercation with two disagreeable cantina patrons named Doctor Cornelius Evazan and Ponda Baba. The irritable Baba attacked Luke, knocking him down to the floor. Obi-Wan rose to Luke's defense, brandishing his lightsaber, which he used to sever Ponda's arm. Luke and Obi-Wan met a smuggler and freighter pilot named Han Solo and his Wookiee co-pilot Chewbacca. They told him their needs, but emphasized the fact that they wished to avoid any "Imperial entanglements". They haggled over a price and finally settled on the exorbitant sum of 17,000 credits (2,000 in advance). When the deal was concluded, Han instructed Luke and Obi-Wan to meet him at Docking Bay 94. When Han tried to leave however, a young bounty hunter named Greedo came up to him, pointing a blaster in his face. He made Han sit down and told him that he was there to collect a debt that Han owed to Greedo's employer, Jabba the Hutt. When Greedo threatened to take Han's ship, things became heated. Shots were fired, which resulted in Greedo's quick demise. Han nonchalantly walked past the bar, tossed a handful of credit chips to Wuher and said "Sorry about the mess". Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope Patrons BoShek 001.jpg|'BoShek' Dice Ibegon 001.jpg|'Dice Ibegon' Feltipern Trevagg 001.jpg|'Feltipern Trevagg' Greedo 001.jpg|'Greedo' Hem Dazon 001.jpg|'Hem Dazon' Hrchek Kal Fas 001.jpg|'Hrchek Kal Fas' Kabe 001.jpg|'Kabe' Kardue'sai'Malloc 001.jpg|'Kardue'sai'Malloc' Lirin Carn 001.jpg|'Lirin Carn' M'iiyoom Onith 001.jpg|'M'iiyoom Onith' Melas 001.jpg|'Melas' Muftak 001.jpg|'Muftak' Nabrun Leids 001.jpg|'Nabrun Leids' Ponda Baba.jpg|'Ponda Baba' Rycar Ryjerd.jpg|'Rycar Ryjerd' Shada D'ukal and Karoly D'ulin.jpg|'Shada D'ukal' Takeel 001.jpg|'Takeel' Wuher 001.jpg|'Wuher' Zutton 001.jpg|'Zutton' Appearances * Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope * Star Wars Holiday Special * Star Wars: The Clone Wars: Bounty * Be Still My Heart: The Bartender's Tale * When the Desert Wind Turns: The Stormtrooper's Tale See also External Links * Mos Eisley Cantina at Wikipedia * Chalmun's Cantina at Wookieepedia * Chalmun's Cantina at the Star Wars Databank References ----